


Triggering and deadly {Cronus X Reader X Kankri Smut}

by Anuyushi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Cronus X Reader X Kankri lemon/smut<br/>Kankri is playing the role of a teacher while Cronus attempts to flirt with him and brings reader-chan into his game<br/>♚[© 2016 | Emily Jones]♛</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triggering and deadly {Cronus X Reader X Kankri Smut}

Another boring day in science class. Nothing interesting happened in science.... Ever. For the past three years of going to a troll school and learning about troll's, it was usually learning about their horns or on lucky days, Alternia, the planet they came from.  
So I sat in the teacher's class half asleep while he explained blood colors. I already knew troll's had differing blood colors so why say it again? "It's so boring..."  
Suddenly the teacher clapped. "Listen up. Today we'll be having our Health teacher join us today to teach us a new lesson." She called out. The student next to me sighed. "About vwhat? This class is already boring as hell." He muttered, his chin resting in a hand. I looked to him slightly. "What do you suppose it is? It doesn't happen often."  
I wasn't actually in the Health class this year. So I barely knew the teacher unless I was delivering things to him. His name was Mr. Vantas and he had ruffled black hair and short, rounded horns. Mr. Vantas usually wore a red turtleneck sweater and talked a lot. He would give lectures about everyone and everything. I'm sure students never got to speak in his class. Once I delivered the attendance list and he gave me an lesson on why attendance was important and who invented the idea. I ended up being fifteen minutes late to class and that was after I finally snuck away from his rambling.  
The student next to me sat up a bit and crossed his arms. "VWho cares? All vwe're going to have to do this class is listen. I'm up for a vwork free hour." He winked to me. This would be Cronus.  
The flirtatious and most unlucky guy in school. Almost every girl in school has been hit on by him and he's still single with probably the world record of being slapped in one year.  
At least I never hurt him. Cronus often flirts with me but I never take it serious. After finding that I actually didn't slap him when he tried his luck, he kept coming back and we became good friends.  
A year later and I shrug off every sexual comment he threw at me. Now it's just a daily thing where he turned almost everything said into a dirty way.  
He wasn't a bad guy though. In fact, he was pretty polite and kind.  
But as for dating him, I'm not so sure.  
Cronus was a masculine troll with slick black hair and shaped horns like lightning. He usually wore a white T-shirt and black skinny jeans.  
I knew a lot about him such as his dreams. I never imagined a troll like him would ever want to be human but that's what happened.  
When we we're alone, he often spoke about his wish and asked me what being a human was like.  
I gave him a light smile. "Yea I guess. I wonder what the lesson is about though."  
Mr. Vantas stepped up to the class and let out a heavy sigh. "Greetings class. My name is Mr. Vantas please call me Kankri though. As I don't particularly like being called by such a former name. But if you wish to call me Mr. Vantas then you are permitted to. I am the school's Health teacher and today's lesson will be on troll reproduction."  
Mr. Vantas finished his introduction and looked around the class. Cronus elbowed my shoulder and chuckled. I replied with a scoff and slouched in my seat.  
Perfect class to share my perverted friend with.  
The science teacher flipped on her computer projector and aimed it at the wall while a student turned off the lights. Kankri turned on a slide of a pair of horns, each part labeled. "Before we begin, let's go over some previous lessons-"  
A few students in class groaned and Mr. Vantas chuckled "Now now. Best not to forget. After all these are important facts each human and troll should know. It's part of our society after all and you need to know. The base of the horn is at the bottom towards the head." He pointed at the spot. "The nerves here are much more sensitive than up at the tip which means..." He snapped a pencil in half. "Breaking a horn is excruciatingly painful and troll's have need known to black out after." Kankri tossed the pencil away and opened another slide. "As well as a seatrolls fins which are equally sensitive as horns."  
I looked over to Cronus who was blushing. He was actually a seatroll and had fins for ears and gills around his neck.  
"During pailing situations, matesprits usually touch either when given the option because as well as being sensitive.." Kankri cleared his throat. "They are a good way to make a troll turned on." He looked to the science teacher. "Must I explain this? This is very triggering ma'am. I would feel honored if you took over the lesson from here-"  
"Nonsense. you're doing fine." She waved him off. Mr. Vantas sighed and turned back to class.  
"Now that we have that covered, today we will be discussing troll's mating. Also called pailing."  
The slide changed and everyone in the class started howling in laughter as a colored tentacle was shown. Kankri let them laugh for a moment then clapped. "Class! Please listen up. This is called a tenta-bulge. It's used for pailing and every troll has one in the color of their blood."  
I accidentally found myself looking towards my friend and snapped back to the lesson.  
"Troll's have both a tenta-bulge and a nook. Unfortunately I was unable to get a picture of one, they are similar to a female human's gentiles which might I add, human males have versions of tentabulges and females do not.  
Cronus turned to me. "You don't havwe a bulge?" He chuckled. "VWhat? Did it fall off?" He snickered. I rolled my eyes. "No. I wasn't born with one. No human girl is. You know that Cro."  
Honestly. Immature. I found myself actually enjoying the lesson. I hadn't been taught a lot of this before.  
The lesson went on about mating and the bell finally rang. The unfortunate thing was the teacher passed us hand outs on our way out. I took mine and read a few things. "I don't remember some of this... I'll have to ask Mr. Vantas during lunch." I slipped the paper in my pocket and made my way to my next, more interesting class.  
Lunch finally rolled around and I stood in front of the Heath teacher's room. The door was closed and the lights were dim so he was probably on break like most teachers. If that was the case, I'd leave a note on his desk and come back later.  
Just then, I heard talking from the other side and opened the door slowly. Kankri's voice sounded. "No! That is very triggering my dear Cronus sir. I'd rather not partake in such... Activities."  
Cronus? Was he really attempting to flirt with a teacher now? I forgot about leaving the note and entered. It was my sworn duty to keep my friend in line and protect the teachers! I imagined a super hero cape behind me as I walked in but it vanished when I saw the two trolls. Cronus had his shirt off and had pinned Kankri to the wall. I blushed even more than I already was when I saw the tip of his bulge wiggling out from his pants.  
Kankri's face was ripe red and his pants were baggy like they had started to slip and he looked a little ragged. They turned to me and Cronus let the teacher go. "(Y/n)? W-What are you doing here?"  
I lowered my face to the ground. "S-Sorry. I should go." I turned to run out the door but a hand grabbed my arm. "Hey don't leavve. VWhy don't you join us?"  
Cronus started pulling me over to a flustered Kankri then looked back to him. "Can I havve the key?" He held out his hand. Kankri bit his lip. "K-Key? To what? I don't believe I have any key.."  
The troll pushed Kankri back into the wall and suddenly put a hand down his shirt. The teacher yipped and my jaw dropped. "Cronus what are you doing!?"  
A moment later, he pulled a necklace off of Mr. Vantas's neck and held up a silver key around it.  
We both watched as Cronus made his way to the classroom door and lock it. "Can't havve unvwanted vvistiors novw." He slipped the key in his pocket then return to us.  
"Cronus please. I already said I'm not interested." I stated slowly. Kankri pulled his sweater over his head and slouched on the ground. "Kankri is in sweater town. He's not here at the moment."  
I watched Cronus kneel in front of him and push Mr. Vantas on the ground. The teacher squirmed and tried to break free but my friend pulled his sweater off completely and grinned. "You're so damn adorable Mr. VVantas."  
Kankri blushed and stuttered, unable to get any words out. I didn't move. Not out of fear, but out of interest. Kankri actually had well defined muscles. Not as big as Cronus but he looked strong. My friend looked up at me. "VWell (y/n), vwould you like to join us?"  
It was my turn to blush now. When I didn't reply, Cronus smirked. "Come on. It'll be fun. Hu Kankri?" He looked back down to the smaller troll he was sitting on. Mr. Vantas made a noise that sounded like a squeak and covered his face. He wasn't really trying to fight back which meant that he was to nice too or he didn't exactly reject Cronus.  
I slowly stepped forward and he pulled me down, letting Kankri up and sitting me in the middle of them suddenly. "H-Hey wait! I-"  
"Undress then." Cronus grabbed it my shirt. I felt Kankri behind me slowly start to lift it up. This was so wrong but... I let them take it off and reveal my bra.  
I felt Mr. Vantas's fingers play with my hair. "If you don't mind, please close your eyes. I would like it to be a surprise."  
I gave a nod and closed my eyes. I heard the troll's moving then Cronus's words. "Okay."  
Upon opening my eyes, I saw Cronus was completely naked sitting in front of me. His purple bulge waving in the air. I looked behind me to find Kankri also undressed his slightly shorter but thicker red bulge between his legs. I felt the blush on my face deepen. "You mean u-us these will-?"  
"(Y/n) remember what I told you today?" Kankri asked. I nodded, thinking I know what he meant. Cronus licked his lips and leaned forward, he put his arms around me and started fumbling with my bra straps. I watched the troll and finally decided on taking the chance. I wrapped my arms and his neck and stroked his fins. Instantly, Cronus let out a moan and shut his eyes. "(Y/n)!" He blushed a thick shade of purple. I felt my bra fall and suddenly Kankri's hands came forward. While I was busy with Cronus, Mr. Vantas slipped a hand between my legs and rubbed the middle. I gasped and rubbed my knees. If I were a cat, I'd be purring. He was gentle but forceful as well. A perfect combination to start to feel the area become moist. I stopped my actions on Cronus and changed to grabbing his horns.  
Kankri's bulge ran over my back and I finally gave in. I wanted to do this.  
My friend was holding his breath and digging his nails into my arms. Kankri stopped moving, causing me to let out a disappointed sound. "If you don't mind (y/n), would you take off the remainder of your clothing articles?"  
I nodded slowly and stood up so I could pull off my pants and underwear and carelessly tossing them aside. I then sat back down in my position sitting on my feet. In less than a moment for me to get situated, Kankri was back to rubbing my entrance but slightly more forceful. His finger was threatening to slip in but it didn't as he just continued to rub as his bulge poked at my other one. Cronus's hands began to play with my breasts as he fought back the sounds her wanted to make as i gripped his horns and rubbed my thumbs around in a circle. He leaned forward and took a in his mouth, sucking carefully and then nipping. I squeaked, realizing I was between two men just then. Touching me. Wanting me like nobody has wanted me before. I let out another moan as Kankri's finger finally decided to slip inside and tease me. I curled my toes and lowered my head to Cronus, still at work. It wasn't fair that they got all the fun. I put my mouth around one of his horns and sucked on it roughly. He grunted and let his lips leave my breasts to catch his breath. He was having trouble breathing and his bulge was thrashing around. I wiggled away from Kankri and pushed Cronus down, quickly taking him over. I sat on his stomach and leaned down to catch his lips with mine while a hand reached behind and gripped his bulge. I squeezed it lightly and stroked it, all the while, Cronus was moaning and grunting in the kiss. I noticed movement from the corner of my eye and noticed Kankri had moved closer. I broke the kiss and turned around to face him. He should have a turn too. I pulled myself off Cronus and dropped myself onto Kankri's lap. His bulge was millimeters from my clit. I reached over his head and took each horn in my hands, rubbing them over and locking him in a kiss as well. Mr. Vantas nibbled at my lips with his sharp teeth and suddenly grabbed my behind. He broke the kiss for only a moment to whisper. "This is incredibly triggering (y/n). I don't think i could hold back."  
I released one of his horns to reach between his legs and stroke his bulge as well. Kankri buried his face into my neck and let out a muffled moan. When It was out, he bit the spot ànd sucked, leaving a hickey. Out moment didn't last long because Cronus interrupted. He wrapped his arms around Kankri's neck and pushed him towards me while I assumed my friend teased Mr. Vantas's with his bulge from behind.  
Kankri's breathing turned labored and suddenly he covered his face and groaned. Cronus began to slowly rock himself and grab onto the other troll's shoulders.  
"Hovw's this?" He chuckled. My heart thud at watching the two. I began feeling extremely turned on. I positioned myself on Kankri's lap and allowed his bulge to slide into me. It felt slick at first, easily going in. Until he moved around and it was all the way i felt the tip slide along on my insides then it began to expand. I wanted to scream as I felt it's size. And Cronus pumping into Kankri already made the feeling even stronger. Mr. Vantas tried to move himself and thrust and managed to move a few times before being completely taken by the other troll.  
"C-Cronus pull out. I have an idea." He struggled out. My friend grunted a reply and backed up a bit. Then Kankri nodded. "Go on the other side."  
I opened my mouth to talk. Two at the same time!! It was only my first time! Cronus didn't object going over on my other hole and didn't wait to slam inside. I covered my mouth to prevent a scream. I couldn't let people outside hear us. Cronus and Kankri began to thrust simultaneously. While Cronus pushed in, Kankri pulled out and vice versa. I was overwhelmed with pleasure and with my hands nowhere to go, I grabbed Mr. Vantas's horns again. He moaned out and I began to feel a knot in my stomach. "I think i-i'm close."  
Kankri have a final, rougher thrust and I exploded. My liquids pooled around me, soaking my legs in the substance. Cronus stopped as well and suddenly reached in front of me, dipping his fingers into the liquid and slowly running his tongue over his index and middle fingers. "You taste delicious kitten." He whispered, causing my face to go red. Kankri let his bulge slide out of me and caught his breath.  
"I think I'm done for now. I wish to eat lunch." He pulled himself up and slipped bis sweater and pants back on.  
"Avwvw leaving already babe?" Cronus chuckled. Mr. Vantas froze in his tracks. "D-Don't call me that. I have a name and I would like for you to use it. Don't you know how triggering it is to call someone a wrong name? It's very rude and impolite and I don't like it. My name is Kankri or Mr. Vantas. Please Cronus Ampora, use it." Kankri finished his speech and walked away. Cronus waited until he was gone and started fingering me again. "Now where were we?"


End file.
